


Written End

by IvoryCrest



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Character Death, I'm Sorry, Letters, M/M, Post-Canon, Retirement, Tears, it hurt me writing this, recollection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 08:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvoryCrest/pseuds/IvoryCrest
Summary: After everything, Fjord finds a letter left to him. He goes out to the favorited oak tree to read.





	Written End

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for all the feelings this may make you feel.

The sky was painted an array of yellows, reds, and purples as the setting sun was beginning to vanish in the horizon. The mid-autumn air rustled the trees and grass, bringing hints of early winter. The sound of the town slowly faded in the distance, giving way to the silence of nature.

He sits below an old oak, standing tall in its age. The leaves had turned yellow, red and brown. Soon, they will fall away, leaving the tree bare, until next spring. The grass will brown and snow will blanket over the ground. It'll be colder this winter, and he knows it.

The Nein had come for the ceremony, but could only stay for so long. Jester was being called by her god, needing to head south. Yasha vanished when the signs of a storm showed to the east. Veth had to get back to her family in Felderwind. Beau was needed back in Zadash. Caduceus stayed a little longer than the others, but his temple couldn't sit unattended for long. Still, they had been reluctant to leave their half-orc friend.

Pressing his back to the tree, he felt his age. The crick in his back, the soreness in his legs. The grey streak that had appeared in his hairline years ago. Their days of adventuring finally took its payment.

Looking at the sealed letter for a moment, he recognized the familiar handwriting. His name was written on it. It brought a small smile to his face despite the sadness in his eyes. As he opened it, he read:

_Dear Fjord,_

_I was never a man of the said word. Instead, writing was always the easiest. For that, I apologize for never saying everything I ever meant to say. I write this in the 40th year of living in the quaint town of Alfield. In all my own years of wandering alone and all the years of traveling with our friends, I never thought I would find myself staying in one place. The mere thought of it would have worried me greatly. I am glad that changed in me._

_My many years spent with you here, they have been bliss. Every morning I wake in your arms, warmed by the heat and love you radiate. I would always wake an hour before you and simply watch your slumbering expression. I would listen to your steady heartbeat, your soft breathing. I look at your greying hair and the slow, growing wrinkles and creases on your face. I took great pleasure in being the first to see you in the day._

_Our simple days of me reading and scribing and you farming and doing some labor work made me feel we had settled, created something for ourselves. The fact that we managed to survive our dangerous, adventuring days still surprise me. Even though either of us would wake during the night of a nightmare or the feeling of danger, only to be comforted back to sleep with the thought of us still here- the thought of you to keep me grounded. I would not trade it for anything._

_It pains me that you ever read this letter since it means it has finally happened. However, it means that you will finally be able to read the words I was never able to say. Again, I apologize for it. You deserved to hear everything you ever wanted, but I, too much a coward, was never truly able to say them._

_Lastly, I want to thank you. In my earlier years before our meeting, I never thought I would experience this. After learning that time would tear itself apart for the family I wanted, I didn't think I'd feel happiness again. Thankfully, a handsome half-orc proved me wrong. So, Fjord, thank you for being a true friend, a loving husband, and most of all, thank you for being my family._

_ich lieb dich, Caleb_

He sighs, wiping the tears that fell from his eyes with a hand, but it was pointless. Another stream of tears took their place, falling at the edge of his jaw. He was smiling, an ache in his chest.

Taking a breath, he moved around the tree, finding the headstone. He wiped away a few leaves and scattered a bit of the fresh dirt that had still yet to settle. He rested his head on the stone for a moment before laying on the ground.

The sky had turned dark, stars now peaking through the darkness. The stillness of the night had finally come. He closed his eyes, resigning himself to sleep there for the night.

"I love you, Cay," he smiled to himself. "and goodnight."


End file.
